Enobaria Spencer
}} Enobaria Spencer 'was a Gilnean peasant who arose to serve as the first Hand of Kentillie under the the founder of the House of Branson. =History= ------Born to a farming family hailing from the area of Lortonfield on December twenty-second or the twenty-third, Enobaria remained a single child until the eventual arrival of her younger brother named Carmichael. Two years following his birth, Carmichael accidentally choked to death on a piece of apple when the toddler ran out of Enobaria's vision. Fearing retribution from both the law and her alcoholic father, the guilt-ridden fourteen year old panicked and fled from her home without a second thought. Although unskilled in most forms of trade and having nowhere else to go, Enobaria successfully entered petty crime to survive. She traveled far by hitchhiking on wagons and absorbed tactics from both brash highwaymen and sneaky courtesans on her endless journey. Enobaria engaged in the "twin evils" according to her diary, blunt and cunning thievery she did not enjoy. The young girl remained unnoticed until she returned home to Lortonfield at the age of eighteen. Lying about her previous whereabouts, and of her former means of survival, a judge ruled the death of Carmichael an accident after a trial and sentenced Enobaria to three years of hard ironwork labor within the City of Kentillie for halting the investigation. After Enobaria's penalty was complete, she was recruited into the Ashguard where she served for more than ten years as an infiltrator and investigator. At some point, Enobaria was selected by her Commander as a candidate for the duke's request for an "extra hand" to help in silent affairs. From three contenders, Enobaria proved victorious with her skills earlier carved out of necessity; ending with the highest score taken from multiple tests of agility, strength, endurance, and subtlety, she became the first official Hand of Kentillie. Further information regarding Enobaria's life was hidden away in a unknown location or burned after her death. = Cat's Cache = ------- During Enobaria's time as the Hand of Kentillie, the woman earned a copious amount of gold and silver, leading herself to indulge in a wide armory. After Enobaria's retirement, Enobaria hid her weaponry and equipment in a ancient Gilnean cave that she also used as a base for her private operations. The cave remained untouched and preserved in time for several centuries until the intricate clues and puzzles left over by Enobaria were cracked by the-then 39th Hand, Charlene Milidynes. . (Art by Beaver-Skin)]] Notable items salvaged by Milidynes included Enobaria's recurve bow named "Chicken Peck", recipes for hallucinogens, an ancient blowgun, and a tomahawk all of Lupoj'inini craftsmanship. Most importantly, Milidynes learned of the rope dart technique Enobaria describes in her half burned diary. Leading Milidynes to adopt this in her future arsenal by connecting a metal dart to her lasso at varying times. Items relating to the Lupoj'inini found in Enobaria's possession might hint at her involvement with them, or her adoption of their weaponry was to confuse any investigations away from her trail. = Legends = -------- Stories whisper that Saint Petra herself was so moved by the young woman's pain, that she gave all of Enobaria's descendants a dead streak of pure white coloring that cuts through their hair, regardless of their natural hair pigment as a reminder that a part of Enobaria died when her brother died. Some say Enobaria had two children with a Lupoj'inini man, and that this was the reason why she went into a early retirement when she could no longer commit acts of blood upon them. Others speak about Enobaria murdering her own brother in a jealous rage after finding out he was to inherit the farm and all their assets after the death of their parents, although this legend is widely unpopular. = Trivia = ----- * Enobaria was heavily inspired and initially created while listening Ashley Johnson's portrayal of Ellie's song from the first The Last of Us 2 trailer and various other cover music she has done. * Enobaria's name is a female version of Enobarbus, a contracted form of Ahenobarbus meaning "Bronze Beard" in Latin. * Like many other homages to the first piece of fictional work that got me into making my own Hunger Games OCs during junior high, Enobaria is named after Enobaria of District Two from The Hunger Games trilogy. * Charlene believes most of Enobaria's legends. She also believes Enobaria involved herself with The Uncrowned under the byname of '"The Choking Apple" although she's unsure if Enobaria took this name to torment herself away from the organization or if she was boasting and alluding to her brother's murder not being accidental. Category:Characters Category:Gilnean Category:Gilnean Military Category:Duchy of Kentillie Category:Rogues Category:Farmers Category:Assassins Category:Criminals Category:The Uncrowned